


Долго и счастливо

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Amputation Kink, F/M, PWP, Scarf Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Крюк думает, что нет прекраснее, злее и порочнее существа, чем женщина в его постели.





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Kинк на шрамы, кинк на ампутированную конечность, тяжёлые моральные травмы (тм). Не спрашивайте, откуда взялся этот пейринг, автор сам не в курсе. Фаноны и ООС.

— Я же не стесняюсь, — подталкивает его Белоснежка. — Кто из нас бесстрашный пират?  
Слово «пират» она перекатывает на языке долгим и низким «р-р-р» и усмехается алыми губами. О пиратской жизни она знает так мало и так много — о жизни принцессы, которой не были рады в собственном доме. Крюку стыдно за робость и неторопливость, всё же они не в первый раз раздеваются друг перед другом, но под конец его всегда охватывает мелкая противная дрожь. Расстаться с сюртуком и штанами — плёвое дело, замёрзшие ляжки можно согреть в постели. Снять с руки стальной крюк и обнажить беспомощную культю намного сложнее.  
Он неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. Волоски на шее и груди встают дыбом от внимательного взгляда Белоснежки.  
— Нравится?  
— Очень, — Белоснежка довольна и обнимает культю обеими ладонями. Рана старая и зажившая, с толстым грубым шармом. Проклятый Питер Пен отрезал Крюку руку и скормил крокодилу, сделав опытного моряка калекой на долгие годы. Чтобы научиться играть на фортепиано такой рукой, он потратил уйму сил и времени, и ещё больше уходило на то, чтобы одним движением распарывать шнуровку корсетов доступных девиц. Белоснежка не из доступных, она принцесса, Крюк отлично это помнит и никогда не забывает. Тем приятнее видеть её обнажённой в комнатушке на втором этаже «Отравленного Яблока».  
Их встречи не спланированы и не обговорены заранее; ранним утром, когда роса ещё сверкает на траве и едва распустившихся нарциссах, Белоснежка приходит босая и отстукивает костяшками пальцев условный сигнал. Дорис впускает её сразу — понимает, как трудно объяснить, что забыла приличная девушка в таком месте, и ещё не хочет, чтобы Злая Мачеха узнала о бывшей падчерице. У них натянутые отношения, если сказать просто. Если сложно — Злая Мачеха до сих пор хочет выколоть Белоснежке глаза, а Белоснежка рассуждает вслух о том, с каким наслаждением искупалась бы в ванне из крови Мачехи.  
Приличная, добрая и невинная принцесса.  
Крюк может поспорить с каждым словом.  
Приличные девушки не позволяют раздевать себя дрожащими пальцами и не переступают через складки упавшего на пол платья так естественно, словно без одежды им лучше, чем в ней. Добрые девушки не облизываются, словно хотят  
(сожрать твоё сердце)  
облизать уродливую культю, провести мягким тёплым языком по каждой венке и неровности. Крюк задерживает дыхание, когда она медленно опускается на колени и ведёт кончиком носа по животу вниз. Кожа Белоснежки бледная и сладкая, как молоко, а волосы густые и чёрные, в них приятно запускать пальцы и тянуть за прядки, подталкивая почти кукольное лицо ближе. Белоснежка не сопротивляется, сама льнёт и целует, лижет, обнимает обеими руками за бёдра и сцепляет пальцы за спиной Крюка, не позволяя ему отстранится. На самом деле ей не нравится сосать его член, но в качестве платы за любование обрубком она соглашается и не морщится, когда по щеке стекает густая капля. Быстрым движением Белоснежка слизывает её и понимающе улыбается.  
— Прости, — бормочет Крюк неразборчиво, хотя мгновение назад с силой давил на затылок и заставлял брать так глубоко, что на глазах выступали слёзы. Добрая и нежная Белоснежка никогда не скажет грубого слова, но в её зрачках порой зажигаются тёмные и мрачные огни, о природе которых Крюк предпочитает не задумываться. Он помогает ей встать и едва не падает сам: Белоснежка прижимается к нему, обнимает за плечи, целует — медленно и влажно, делясь его же семенем, и это хорошо и мерзко одновременно. Крюк гладит тонкую шею и думает, как легко сжать на ней пальцы. Но спускается ниже и выбрасывает глупые мысли из головы.  
Белоснежка потеряла невинность, когда охотник, посланный Злой Мачехой, исполосовал ей спину кнутом. Возможно, Мачеха приказала убить падчерицу или изуродовать прекрасное лицо, но охотник пожалел бедняжку. Уж как умел. Белоснежка не любит вспоминать о том дне и вздрагивает, когда Крюк разворачивает её к себе спиной и прижимается губами к выпуклым рубцам. Охотник бил не со всей силы и нанёс всего десяток ударов, но и этого Белоснежке хватило. Крюк может лишь догадываться, каким чудом она нашла дом гномов и сумела оправиться после ран. С тех пор она носит только закрытые платья.  
— Мачеха добилась своего, — выдыхает Белоснежка тихо, и Крюк прислушивается. — Теперь я ей не соперница.  
— Конечно. Ведь она открыла салон красоты, а тебе это не нужно, — приходится взвешивать каждое слово: тело в его объятиях напрягается и расслабляется так быстро, что пожелай Белоснежка достать из причёски что-нибудь острое и воткнуть Крюку в глаз, она смогла бы это сделать.  
— Как же, — шипит Белоснежка и бьётся в хватке Крюка, как рассерженная кошка. Повернувшись к нему — нагая и гневная, с очаровательным румянцем на щеках, она гладит небритую щёку и щурится. Крюк сжимает в ладони её грудь, трёт сосок. Белоснежка охает, прикусывает губу, раздумывает над чем-то немного, а затем шепчет сладким голосом, от которого слипаются зубы:  
— Пойдём в кровать.  
Когда на трон сел этот «Арти», жизнь вроде бы наладилась. Злодеев простили, герои ликовали, огр со своей... ну, допустим, тоже принцессой, вернулся на болото, для всех наступило огромное и прекрасное «долго и счастливо». Новый король, правда, не знал, что спустя всего месяц злодеев вновь начали сторониться. Тех, кто успел открыть своё дело, как Мачеха, молча терпели, других же теснили всё дальше и дальше, пока не убедились, что ведьмы и гигантские деревья не помешают любоваться видом на кукольные замки и чистые дорожки. Крюк хмыкает, вспоминая, как вернулся в «Отравленное Яблоко», сел перед Дорис и та налила ему самый крепкий виски за счёт заведения. А ведь он правда хотел выращивать нарциссы!..  
Теперь эти цветы распускаются в волосах Белоснежки. Она достаёт из заколки упругий бутон и прижимает к губам, проталкивает язык меж лепестков.  
— Кровь с молоком, — усмехается Крюк в усы и думает, что нет прекраснее, злее и порочнее существа, чем женщина в его постели.


End file.
